The Rise of the Five: The Beginning
by Diamond Marine
Summary: Five friends were all playing online together when something weird happens. How do you think they will react? This is my first fanfiction and certainly my first summary but I hope I did good but anyway no flaming but if you point out mistakes its ok. May change to rated M for excessive language but I don't know. enjoy. Rated T for mild Language.
1. A normal Afternoon

**Hello everybody Diamond here and I just want to say thanks to those who read my bio and waited for me to stop being lazy and get to work on my first fanfiction but if you just came to check out my fanfic well enjoy the first chapter and please don't flame unless there is a good reason. Well onto the fanfic.**

Chapter 1

"Talking"  
 **"Thoughts"  
** _Writing, text  
_ _ **"Written talking"  
**_ "Recorded voice"  
 **"Robot voices"**

Diamond POV

Today started out just like any other getting up, going to class, and then ending it by playing online with my friends. "Tinhorn take out that sniper, Mowbray help me clear those thralls, Redstone and Redneck kill everything else." I said.

We were playing Destiny on a Raid and everything was going good so far. "Guys get close I'm making a shield." I said.

When they got close enough I deployed my bubble shield and waited for everyone to reload. "Everyone ready the boss is going to be here any second." Said Tinhorn.

We waited and for a minute the boss didn't appear so we decided to look to see if we left any enemies alive and found none. "Alright what is going on here?" Redstone said.

"I don't know Redstone." Mowbray said. "Is there some kind of switch or something?" asked Redneck. "No, me and Tinhorn played on this one a couple of times and this has never happened."

As soon as I said that the top of my screen said _New Objective,_ when that appeared we were all confused until everyone's Ghost said " **Go into the portal Guardian** " and then out of nowhere a portal appeared and we jumped into it.

"Hey does anyone else feel dizzy all of a sudden?" I asked.

"Yeah." Said Redstone.

And the next thing I hear is everyone's mic falling and I black out.

 **Well that was chapter one and I hope it was good but I have to upload this and then work on chapter two but I'm a wait a little bit so until next time Diamond Marine signing out.**


	2. The Beginning

Chapter Two

 **Hi everyone this is Diamond and well this chapter two. Now I still have to figure out what to give Redstone and Redneck but right now let us get onto the fanfic.**

"Talking"  
 **"Thoughts"**  
 _Writing, shooting_  
 _"Written speech"_  
"Robot Voices"

Diamond POV

As I was gaining consciousness my first thought was **"What just happened?"** and when I had enough feeling in my body I decided to lift myself up. When I did that I noticed I felt heavier and confined in something. When I looked down I noticed I was in armor and had weapons. **"What the…"** I was covered in the same armor my Destiny character wears…..

"Son of a..." I said obviously surprised by the fact I'm wearing real armor from Destiny and had…

"Ok I have to try this out." I said as I reached for my Scout rifle. As soon as I picked it up I found out it was easy to hold as if I held the thing for years. I soon found the trigger and aimed at the sky _Boom_. I held onto it with practiced ease somehow. As soon as I was done playing I looked around and noticed I asked, "Why are there destroyed cars all around me?" everywhere I looked there were destroyed cars and a giant gate…

"Oh well that makes sense." I said as I walked toward the gate. Not only did I have my armor and guns from Destiny but I was actually in the game. On the outside I looked calm even though I have a helmet on, but inside I was freaking out trying to come up with a reason as to how I was here. All I remember was going through the….

"Well no wonder the boss didn't appear but how did that portal take me here?" I asked myself not expecting an answer but as luck has it was answered.

"Um, Guardian are you alright you were talking to yourself?" asked my Ghost. It was apparent that he was worried about me.

"I'm fine don't worry about me." I said. It was quite obvious I was not alright but my Ghost didn't question me on it. As I was looking around the inside of the gate I noticed how rusted everything was. But I moved on to the central chamber and noticed the bridge in the middle and that there were some Fallen fighting each other.

"Hey Ghost can you bring up my HUD it seems to be turned off?" I asked my Ghost so that I could see what I needed to.

"Sure thing Guardian HUD coming right up." Said my Ghost as I could see everything I needed to in my helmet.

"Hey Ghost you don't mind if I give you a name right?" I asked.

"I don't mind Guardian but why?" asked my Ghost.

"Well it would get me confused when there would be other Ghosts around, and please stop calling me Guardian just call me Diamond." I said as I was walking towards the battle between Fallen. When I was close enough I started to aim and pull the trigger shooting any I could in the head.

"That is a fair point but Guar… I mean Diamond what would you call me?" asked my Ghost. Frankly I did not think that far into it as I'm shooting the last Fallen's head off.

"Well I don't know yet but when we are in a safe area then we will discuss it but right now we have two objectives." I said wondering whether or not I would be able to see my family again.

"What are the two objectives Guar… I mean Diamond, and you know this is hard to stop calling you Guardian right." Said my Ghost. Well I guess it would be hard to stop calling someone that if you have been for a while.

"I know but you will get used to it, and the objectives are to find my friends, and get to them because either one would be easy while the other is much harder to do." I said while exiting the pipe that lead to outside. When I got out I saw a Fallen ship landing in front of me and dispersing it's troops.

"Well Diamond are you sure you can take on that whole ship?" asked my Ghost.

"Well I actually have a plan for that ship." I said as I was running towards the ship. When I was close enough I latched on tightly and made my way inside the troop bay to get to the cockpit. As I went into the cockpit I killed the Fallen driving the ship and without knowing what to do next I took it's seat trying to level out the ship as my Ghost caught on to what my intention for the ship was and was trying to download all data and patch into all Fallen channels while I was driving the ship horribly nearly crashing into something several times.

"Almost and… got it I have all the data we need." Said my Ghost as we were headed out of the ship as it was crashing into a horde of Fallen who quickly found out we weren't one of theirs.

"Well that went good, at least no good people were hurt during my poor driving." I said as we were leaving the crash site that had fire all over it.

 **Hey guys Diamond Marine here and this chapter I tried to make longer than the other. But that is not the only thing I actually wanted to ask you guys what my Ghost name should be. Other than that I hope you guys are having a good day or night and this is Diamond signing out.**


	3. Two on Venus

Chapter 3

 **Hello everyone Diamond here and I decided to make another chapter on the same day as the second chapter but it is because I keep coming up with stuff for future chapters that I can't help but make more chapters. Wow that was a bit of a run-on sentence but that can't be helped. Anyway I decided that I will move on to the other characters in the story and let's see how they fare but I'm counting on you guy's to give me name's for their Ghosts but let us move on to two others in the five person fireteam. Oh and the best way for me to come up with some stuff is to act it out with like a Nerf gun or prop but anyway story time!**

"Talking"  
 _writing  
"Writing speech/Notifications"  
_ _ **"Robot voice"**_ **  
"Thoughts"**

Redstone POV

" **Ugh, where am I?"** As soon as I got up I got back down as I heard a noise. **"Alright don't know where I am and I can barely move, this is just great."** Then I heard the thing that made the noises move closer so I just tried to blend in with the scenery.

"Redstone is that you!" said a voice that seemed familiar voice. I looked up and what I saw amazed me, it was Redneck in his Destiny characters armor.

"Redneck umm… why are you in your characters armor?" I asked Redneck since he obviously didn't have it before.

"I could ask you the same Redstone" said Redneck. I was wondering what he just said then as I tried to wipe some sweat off my forehead. Only to find a metal helmet in the way. I pulled my hand in front of me and saw a gloved hand instead of just a regular one.

Redneck POV

" **Man this is just weird, first I black out, second I wake up in a jungle, and third I have my Destiny characters loadout. Just fantastic."** I thought as I was watching Redstone FREEK OUT and trying to explain what happened. Then again this hilarious to see Redstone this way. I wonder what happened to everyone else.

"Hey Redstone do you know where we are?" I asked. Well it seemed to snap him out of it and he was looking around the overgrown vegetation and at what looks like a college building.

"If I were to guess Venus." Redstone said as he was coming back. Obviously calmer than before and very much tense.

"Hey dude what is the matter why so tense?" I asked obviously not knowing what is wrong. He turned to me thinking that I was joking. Then he saw I was not.

"Dude you have to be joking we are on VENUS you know what it has on Destiny." Redstone said. I knew what was on Venus but I wasn't worried since I do have my guns. So yeah I wasn't worried. In fact I was excited to test out my weapons and get a feel for them.

"Dude do you know that you have your guns with you? And I really want to try out my guns." I said. I saw Redstone put his hand to his back and grab his Auto Rifle and find it to be fully-loaded. He looked at me with what I guess to be comprehension and trying to find a good way to hold it.

"You do know I would have found out sooner or later right." Said Redstone. I saw him get it into what appeared to be the right position and then we were off going into the college and find a place to hunker down and wait to be found.

" _ **You know there will be enemies in there right?"**_ Me and Redstone looked around and found my Ghost floating beside me. To say I was surprised would be an understatement and overly true.

" _ **Yes I think they know it is just they are going to do it anyway."**_ Said Redstone's Ghost. Who pointed out the obvious. And seemed to think nothing of it. As to that I actually laughed and didn't care.

"So let's get in there and wait to be found whether by other Guardians or any unlucky enemy." I said as I was loading my Rocket Launcher. Well at least we will be occupied instead of bored out our minds.

"True, true." Said Redstone as we all went inside the building. Let's just hope we aren't the unlucky ones.

 **Alright everyone this has been chapter three and a look into what two others of the Five are doing and an introduction to their Ghosts as well. This shows where they are at and what they will be doing until they are found. So if you have names for their Ghosts and what weapons they carry just name them but Redstone has a Auto Rile, a Sidearm, and a Machine Gun. While Redneck has a Pulse Rifle, a shotgun, and a Rocket Launcher. Well thanks for reading and if I upload multiple ones a day then that means I have some stuff to put in and I'm bored. But any way have a good night Diamond signing out.**


	4. To the Moooon with complications

Chapter 4

 **Hello everyone this is Diamond and this time we are going to do another chapter. I will figure out a schedule for this someday but for right now I keep getting more thoughts and ideas for the fanfic that I just can't help but to type it all down. Well who are we going to see this chapter? We are going to see how Mowbray does and how he reacts but as I say before I am really counting on you guys for some names of everyone's Ghost. I will in the chapter that has the person's Ghost in it mention who came up with the name. But for now we will get on to the story and sorry for rambling.**

"Talking"  
 **"Thoughts"  
** _Written  
"Written speech"  
_ _ **"Robot talking"**_

Mowbray POV

" **What in the world happened?"** I thought as I was coming to. I easily start to hear a voice but I can't make it out who is talking. When I was able to move I felt some metal-like material forming around my body.

" _ **Guardian you are awake at last, I thought you were dead."**_ Said a voice that sounded kind of familiar. As I look to my right I see a Ghost there.

"Um, where are we?" I asked my 'little light'. He was going to say where we are but I saw some Fallen come into the room. Fallen!

"What the…" I said. As soon as I said that they all noticed me. Right when they figured out who and what I am they aimed their weapons at me and started firing at me. "Probably should not have opened my mouth."

" _ **Probably but why are you shocked?"**_ my Ghost asked me. If only he knew. Well maybe not just yet but I will tell him.

"Well I did not expect to have fallen walk in on me waking up." I said. I then put two and two together and grabbed the rifle off my back (which I didn't think I would have) and started shooting the Fallen up.

After I finished the last of them off I started walking out of the building. When I got outside the view I saw was breathtaking. It was the Earth! And I noticed I was on the Moon. As soon as I was outside I noticed Fallen ships dispersing troops near my location and were targeted at me.

"Well seems like we have to do this the hard way." I said as I got my gun out and aimed down its sights. I shot down the first Fallen and then the second. It seemed way too easy. As I got done mopping up the last of them I started walking without knowing where I am going and eventually found myself at a temple. Or what was left of it.

" _ **Guardian it seems like we found a Hive temple!"**_ my Ghost said as I was walking toward it. Indeed we did find a Hive temple with something in front of it. As we got near it I knew what it was but my Ghost didn't. _**"Wait is that a…"**_ indeed it was a _DEAD_ Guardian and we were heading towards it. As we went near it the door behind the body started to open. When it finished opening thralls started running out towards me. I dropped them easily and then the other Hive came out.

"Well this is going to take a while.

 **Thank you all for waiting on me and sorry that I didn't make this chapter for a while. I was half way through it and just stopped and I forgot. So yeah sorry but you know that I need Ghost names and I have just been busy with school and playing Xbox. But hey at least I released the chapter. Anyway thank you all for waiting on my lazy butt.**


	5. Deserted on Mars well kinda

Chapter 5

 **I know I forgot to do this but I do not own Destiny but I do own my characters. And if you see my characters on another person's story it is because I either gave them permission or they are one of the friends that are the characters. Anyway I have not uploaded for a while because I hit a dry spell of inspiration and could not think of anything but I'm back! As well as I am going to try and make a schedule for my uploads so that it won't be as sporadic. Anyway I do actually have more ideas for my stories but they are to continue after this one ends and I want to keep this one going for a while. But I guess it is time to end this update and get to what you guys really came for. Also by the way since my characters are from the real world they can break the fourth wall but not my friends yet because they barely understand it.**

"Talking"  
 **"Ghost talking"  
** _ **Thoughts  
**_ _Writing  
"Written speech, and voice recordings"_

Tinhorn POV

I slowly start awake as I hear a voice but I can't make out what it is saying. I feel so strange almost as if I just woke up from a full day of sleep. What was weird about it was that I was not on my bed.

"Where am I?" I asked myself as I am getting up. All I see is sand, sand, and more sand. You look in front of you, you see sand. Look to your left sand. Look to your right buildings and sand. Look behind you and there is… wait back up a bit. I look to my right and there is are destroyed skyscrapers and other buildings. "Well never noticed that there." I said as I started walking toward the aforementioned buildings. As I was walking towards them I was wondering why all this scenery looks so familiar to me. I didn't care as I would deal with whatever came my way. Well it didn't take long as I soon reached them and started looking inside. As I was looking I noticed how destroyed the buildings were. I mean I noticed they were destroyed earlier but this wasn't natural, it was as if it was on purpose. What I didn't get were why the buildings were also looted except for some servo-motors (they were destroyed) and some crashed in doors. There seemed to be nothing else around, humans or whatever did this.

" **Guardian can you hear me now?"** Said a voice that seemed to come from nowhere as I started to freak out. **"Whoops, sorry Guardian didn't mean to spook you."** Said the voice as it came from nowhere. I started to ponder what it just said until I realized it. "Wait did you just call me Guardian?" I asked the unknown voice. Then I just realized what I just said and started to notice why everything looked so familiar. I was on Mars, in the game Destiny. Even though to me those thoughts seemed to take while to grasp it was actually a moment with my Ghost starting to talk. **"Yes, you are my Guardian as I am your Ghost."** He said rather confused. "Yeah I just remembered, sorry Ghost I just woke up." I said trying to play it off like nothing unordinary just happened. _**What happened to me? And why am I on Mars in Destiny?**_ I thought as I was walking through the city expecting the enemies that I know are here. _**Ok so there are Cabal and Vex in the city but where?**_ I asked myself in thought as I reached an open building.

"Hello, anybody home." I said through the doorway of the abandoned building as I was going inside of it. When I started settling down by placing my gear on the table that was built into the wall. It turned out that my gear was clean and I was my Guardian, well wearing his armor anyway. As I was doing this I started eyeing the radar on the top right of my visor, keeping an eye out for any enemies that might try to sneak up on me. Well when I finished seeing what gear I had at my disposal I was rather pleased it was my characters guns as well. While I was admiring the guns in their real-like form I failed to notice all the enemies on the radar. When I finally did notice it was too late, there were Cabal everywhere. And each and every one of them were pointing their guns at the door, waiting for me to come out.

"Great, just great I look away for one second and I have Cabal waiting to turn me into Swiss cheese." I say in frustration as I ready my equipment for the biggest fight of my life. **"Guardian, there is a back door of the building that the Cabal are not aiming at."** Says my Ghost as I look at him pop out of nowhere. "And you tell me this right as I charge into an army of Cabal." I say as I do just that. Firing away at my foes downing them one after another. For some reason they were easier than I thought. _**Wow this is way too easy**_ I think to myself as I just annihilate them and stop them from fleeing and regrouping. This was actually going to be easy surviving here since the Cabal aren't actually that tough. **"Guardian I found a Jumpship in the city it also has a warp drive and is untouched by the Cabal."** My Ghost says as I finish off the last of the Cabal. "Good can you set a waypoint for it I will need to know where I am going." I say as I inspect the ground for ammunition. **"Sure thing Guardian."** My Ghost says as a dot appears on my visor.

After getting the last door of the hangar bay open I finally find the Jumpship. **"Well that was easy."** My Ghost says as I run towards it. "Easy for you to say I'm the one who did all the work of getting here." I say when I reach it. It was true as well since not only did I run into more Cabal opposition while on the way but Vex as well. The worst part is that I forgot what happens when you shoot their heads off. Well let's just say I will most likely be covered in bruises tomorrow. But it was worth it in the end, especially since I get to get off of Mars. "Alright let's start her up." I say as I look around the huge room daring anyone to come out. The next thing I know is that I am in some sort of cockpit of the ship and flying it with practiced ease.

 **Well there is a good way to end it. But seriously I forgot to finish this chapter and I am going to be busy with doing a celebratory Pokémon contest. Yeah 20 years of Pokémon and it is going to be fun. But anyway like I usually say during these help me figure out a name for the Ghosts and thank you for waiting on me to upload. Anyway that should rap up everything and I will try to make more chapters as soon as possible. Oh and one final thing I am going to try writing in this kind of style since it actually helps me keep on track more than the previous chapters but I hope you enjoyed this chapter and don't forget to comment the names and tell me who they go to. Diamond signing out.**


	6. One and five meet

Chapter 6

 **Hello people who read my fanfic this is Diamond. I wanted to tell you guys that I'm glad a lot of people (to me it is) are reading my fanfic and that I am glad you guys are reading it. Well I did say I would be busy but I hit a free spot right now so I am going to write for now so let us see what is happening. And by the way like I always say any names just tell me them. On to the story (awesome Halo music playing in the background).**

"Talking"  
 **"robot talking/machines"  
thoughts  
** _writing/noises  
"written speech"  
_ _ **"radio/recording"**_

Dimension: Destiny  
Diamond POV

 _Boom!_ The last fallen soldier fell to the ground dead as I'm walking to the ship that is in the middle of the room. "Woo, that took a while to clear the room." I said as I'm reloading. **"Yes, that did take quite a bit to clear this room."** My Ghost says as he starts floating to the ship. "At least we can get out of here right?" I asked my Ghost. "Will it fly?" I asked him again. **"Yes it will hang on a second."** He told me as he went into the ship. **"Now about that Transmat."** He said as some Fallen appeared behind me. I turn around to see the House of Devil's Archon coming out of a hole in the wall with two fallen snipers on his heels. **"Hang on."** My Ghost tells me as he teleports me into the ship. While that happened the snipers start shooting my ship. "Let's get out of here." I say as I take the controls. My ship soon starts to speed away from the area. **"We can come back and finish them off when you want to."** My Ghost says as my ship picks up to its top speed. "So where we heading?" I asked my Ghost. **"We are going to the Tower."** My Ghost said as I was driving the ship. "Alright, then what?" I asked my Ghost as we started nearing a storm. **"Well we figure it out then."** My Ghost said as we were halfway through the storm. "Well let's hope we can get some answers for me." I said as we left the storm. I saw the city as we left the storm and the Tower, but that wasn't what made my jaw hit the floor of the ship. It was the Traveler that made that happen. "Whoa." I said in a long drawn out way. It was as beautiful as it was made out to be in the game. "Man this is going to be a new experience for me." I said kind of nervously. It was true it is not every day that you are playing a game with friends and then are put into that game you were playing. **"Don't worry Guardian I believe you will do fine. After all you took on Fallen by yourself and destroyed them."** My Ghost said as I was getting near the Tower. **"Here I will park it and eject you onto the pad."** My Ghost said as he took the controls away from me and lowered the ship to the main courtyard. I was soon put onto the ground like I never left it. Flying in those ships is weird even when you enter and exit them. "Well time to meet everybody." I said as I started to walk towards the Vanguards down the stairs.

6 hours later  
Earth, Tower  
Diamond POV

" **About time you tried to ask the Speaker where your living space is!"** My Ghost exclaimed as we were heading towards where the Speaker usually is in the game. "Well sorry if I and the Gunmaster got distracted talking about weapons and him even teaching more about guns and weapons. I mean seriously we are definitely going to get along well." I said as we were walking down the hallway with my obviously annoyed Ghost. We arrived at a courtyard with few people roaming about. I walk toward the building the Speaker usually is in. When I walk in I could see the device in the middle of the building **(Forgot what it was called)** I looked to my right and see the Speaker coming down the steps to meet me. "Guardian, it is good to meet a new fighter in our family." The Speaker said as we shook hands. "Please call me Diamond, and it is good to meet you too." I said as we stopped shaking hands. "Well Diamond you came here for something?" the Speaker asked without any hesitation. "Yes I came to ask about where am I going to live." I said as I was thinking about my friends. "Oh right no one told you yet, well you will have your own quarters for you and your fireteam where you all will eat and sleep at." The Speaker said but continued a moment later, "Well I sent the location of your quarters to your Ghost may you have a good night Guardian." "And to you as well Speaker." I said as I started to walk away.

1 minute before-hand  
Outer space  
Tinhorn POV

" **We are nearly there Tinhorn."** My Ghost said as we were nearing Earth. "Yeah I noticed." I said in awe as I looked at Earth. **"We should be at the Tower in a few seconds."**

Now  
Earth, Tower  
Diamond POV

I walk into the main courtyard and gaze at the Traveler in amazement. "I wonder what other miracles the Traveler has made." I say to no one but myself. **Well at least if my friends were sent to here as well then where are they?** I think to myself. **"Well one is coming here now but I don't know about the others."** I stopped thinking at that moment. "Did you just read my mind?" I asked trying not to get mad unless he had a very good reason for reading my mind. **"I have been since you woke up, and to answer the good reason we Ghost automatically do this and have no say in the matter so that we can build a bond with our Guardians and talk in their heads."** My Ghost said. "Fair point." Is all I said which surprised my Ghost. "Well then now I know I don't have to talk while by myself anymore it will make me look crazy." I say as we were nearing the middle of the courtyard where I saw a Guardian land and get out. **"There is one of your friends."** My Ghost said in my head as I walked towards him. I knew who he was, it was Tinhorn. I walk up to him like a drill sergeant would to a line of recruits. I modified my voice to that of one. Luckily there were no other Guardians around. **Oh this is going to be fun.**

Now  
Earth, Tower  
Tinhorn POV

When I landed I noticed it was nighttime and no one was in the courtyard but one lone Guardian walking towards me. "Guardian Tinhorn." Said the Guardian that reminded me of a military drill sergeant. "Yes sir." I said though for some reason I did not salute. "Where were you before you got to the Tower?" asked the "sergeant." "I was on Mars sir."

Now  
Earth, Tower  
Diamond POV

I was struggling so hard not to laugh it hurt, **i guess it is time I let him know it is me. "Yes I agree."** My Ghost said in my head. "Well Tinhorn glad to see you again." I said in my normal voice. I see Tinhorn freeze up and I couldn't hold in my laughter anymore, meanwhile I can see he is trying to process what just happened. "Diamond is that you?" asked Tinhorn as he was still trying to process what just happened. "Yes it is me Tinhorn." I said as Tinhorn was starting to catch up. "Oh Tinhorn I'm heading towards our fireteams' living quarters come on." I said walking towards an elevator that leads towards the living quarters.

5 minutes later

"So Tinhorn what happened on Mars when you woke up?" I asked as we got into the main lobby of our teams' quarters. "Well I, whoa…." Said Tinhorn as we noticed how large and fancy it is. By fancy I mean it has a bar, a lounge area, separate rooms, a firing range, mechanics shop for weapons, and last but not least separate bathrooms. "Never mind Tinhorn we got to look for the others tomorrow and I have to take care of some _things_ tomorrow so how about we go to sleep." I say as I head to my room. "Alright see you tomorrow man." Tinhorn said doing the same.

 **And that was the long awaited Chapter Six. I was busy, lost track, forgot, and overall did not finish this chapter and I'm sorry for that I try to write as much as I can but I also have a youtube channel Diamond Marine and I have to upload what I can to that as well and I can't juggle everything at once. But I am alive and I will try to upload as much as I can and finish this story. And don't think I'll finish writing when I am done with this story because I have plenty more and are coming up with more everyday as well as they center around this story as well so you can understand why I want to finish this story so much and not start on others because they are based after this story and it wouldn't make any sense to make those while still at the beginning of this one. But if I do come up with ones that don't tie in with my main storyline then I'll post them as well probably as one-shots or short-stories and I do accept your own characters just PM me and characters of other artists I will use if they give me permission to use them as well as names for future characters and for the Ghosts and if I keep this up this thing will be longer than the story so this is Diamond Marine signing out.**


	7. A new day for One And it was weird

Chapter 7

 **Hey guys it's been a while since I last uploaded a chapter and that's because I had no inspiration as of late and I have been sick with the Flu so I felt like crap. But you guys came here for the fanfic and like I always say sorry for some long waits it is either because I'm either working on a chapter or I have no inspiration for some reason. But I will continue to upload as much as I can and I've been working on my You Tube channel so there is that as well. I do look forward to uploading more chapters in the future because well I might just wing it with some chapters. I do not own Destiny or its characters only my own OC's. So you guys enjoy this new chapter. And like I always say at the end of every chapter if you guys have any character you want me to make or names for future characters just comment or PM me so that I know. Well that's enough rambling on to the fanfic!**

"Talking"  
 **Thoughts**  
 **"Comm unit/robot talking"  
** _Writing  
"Writing speech"_  
 _ **"Recording"**_

Dimension: Destiny  
POV: Diamond

 _ **Beep, beep, beep, beep.**_ "Ughh I don't want to go to school." I say as I try to cover up my head from that infernal beeping. **"Diamond wake up!"** yelled my Ghost in my head. "Ow! That hurts you know!" I said out loud. **"But you would try to go asleep again, not to mention we have to deal with that Archon."** Said my Ghost in a matter-of-fact way. "Okay, okay, I'm up!" I say as I hit the dismiss button on the alarm clock. "Well time to see if we have any breakfast in the kitchen" I say to myself. As I walk out of my room and into the kitchen I noticed Tinhorn walking out of his room. I noticed he had the same morning as me. "Morning Tinhorn I'm making breakfast what do you want?" I asked him. "Waffles will be good." Tinhorn said. "Coming right up." I say as I start making waffles for me and him.

1 hour later  
POV: Diamond

"I'm heading out Tinhorn! Make sure you meet the Vanguards!" I yell out as I'm leaving the dorm. "Ok where you heading?" asked Tinhorn. "I'm heading out to finish something." I say not saying my true reason for heading out. "Alright, well be safe out there." Tinhorn said not saying why he said that. Of course I knew why he said it, we are in a new and dangerous place where we could die at any second. "Will do Tinhorn, see yah man." I say as I head to the hangar bay. **"You know that I can teleport you into your ship right?"** my Ghost asked me. "Yeah but I need to get it fixed first." I said to my Ghost. **"Oh, right."** My Ghost said as we enter the hangar. "Alright if I remember where she is I could ask her for it to be fixed." I said to myself. "And yes I do know I just talked to myself Ghost" I said again. **"Ok."** Said my Ghost. "Let's see what will happen.

1 hour later… again.  
POV: Diamond

"Alright now we're cooking!" I say as I'm flying through the sky in one of my ships **"You could have remembered that you had other ships."** My Ghost said to me as we neared the area I left from. "Well at least we know I have all my ships now." I say as I'm teleported to the outside of my ship. **"And what made you think this was a good idea?"** My Ghost asked as I neared the edge of my ship. "Nothing." I say as leap from the top of my ship.

Same moment  
POV: Bored Vandal

"Keep patrolling you worthless excuses for Dregs!" I said as I pointed to a bunch of layabouts. "But we're on break!" Said a Dreg in the middle of the group. "Well brake time is over! Now get back to work!" I said to the group. All of a sudden I feel myself pushed to the ground as I hear a weird yell.

Same moment as that  
POV: Diamond

"Surprise!" I yell as I landed on a Vandal and shoot him in the head destroying it. I looked up and saw some Dregs clapping at my takedown. "Thank you! Thank you!" I say as I take a bow. **"Umm… what is happening?"** My Ghost said as he appeared. "I don't know but apparently the Vandal was a huge jerk." I say as I look and see the Archon I was going to hunt down clapping at my performance. And apparently I was not the only one staring. Everyone in the room was staring at the Archon that was clapping at my performance. "Well this just got weird." I say as we all just stare at each other for a moment. I then break the silence by shooting a rocket at the Archon, killing him in one shot. All the Dregs just stare at me as I look at them. "Well see y'all later!" I say as I'm teleported into my ship. "Hey Ghost did you record that?" I ask. **"Yes, why?"** My Ghost asked. "Oh, no reason." I say cryptically.

 **All right so that is this chapter for now. Yes I am not dead, just having some issues with my laptop and overall things for my life (aka making You Tube videos and playing video games) but I do try to make these chapters even though it is spread out for me. But I'm sooo sorry to keep you guys waiting for this. If you want me to do any more stuff like this then just comment and maybe follow. And subscribe to my You Tube channel Diamond Marine. You can do all of that if you really want to I'm not forcing any of you to do that because I'm not one of those people who beg for subscribers. Anyway I hope to see y'all next time. BOI!**


	8. Chapter name here

Chapter 8

 **Hey guys this is Diamond and I'm back again for another chapter. But yeah this process has been slow due to technical difficulties like usual but I won't give up on this fanfic. Not after all the stuff still in my head for the final chapters. But I just love to make these fanfics even though I barely have the time and my laptop is a douche I will still try to make fanfics for y'all. And know if it takes me a long while that means either my laptop or I'm thinking of what next to have. Anyway I'd like to thank the few who commented and provided some support and they are: Philk93** **who provided some of the Ghost's names and good luck on your fic dude, RedNeckGaming who is actually the character Redneck, RedNeck I hope you enjoyed that beer dude, and Vortiivask Jaeger who was the first to comment. Now with all of that out of the way let's get right to the fic! And don't forget about any new characters for me and make sure I can use them because I will double check with the owner of his/her OC.**

"Talking"  
 **Thoughts  
"Comm Unit/Ghost talking"  
** _Writing, actions like: bang bang  
"Written Speech"  
_ _ **"Recording"  
**_ **(Authors notes and commentary)**

Dimension: Destiny (of course)  
POV: Diamond (once again of course)

"Well that was fun… And weird." I said as my ship was nearing the docking bay. **"Yes but you got rid of that Archon, and he won't be a problem anymore."** Said Cole (my Ghost) who teleported me out of my ship. "Added bonus." I said as I was walking to the elevator. As I walked into the elevator I began to think about something I didn't notice until now because of the situations I've been in. **"I did not even realize that until now."** Cole said as we rode the elevator down to the dorms. "Yeah Cole I just realized that." I said as we were still going down. **"Who's Cole?"** Said Cole. "It's you that's your name now." I say as I got off the elevator and walked to my dorm area. **"Oh, ok."** Said Cole not knowing how to respond.

"Yo Tinhorn I'm home!" I yell as I entered the dorm… No answer. "Really writer you had to type it like that." I said. **(Well sorry for trying to make it dramatic.)** Said Diamond Marine (aka writer). "Yeah, yeah whatever." I said as I made a snack. **"Ummm, who were you talking to? There's nobody here."** Said Cole obviously unaware of the brief conversation between the fourth wall breaking Guardian and Writer. "Who was not doing a good job." I said. **(Stop breaking the Fourth Wall that is not what this fanfic is about.)** "Ok, ok." I said. **"Diamond are you ok?"** asked Cole. "Yeah don't worry about it I'm fine." I said. **"Well ok then."** Said Cole who was highly confused.

POV: Tinhorn  
Tower, Shooting Range (yes there is one in my story)

 _Bang…Bang…_ Targets were getting knocked down as soon as they were put up because of the only Guardian in the shooting range at the time. "Man, I wonder why no one ever uses this place." Says Tinhorn. "That is because they are usually on missions or on patrols." Said a figure behind Tinhorn. "Wha? Oh sorry about that sir I didn't know you were here." Said Tinhorn to the Speaker. "Oh, it is quite all right it was my fault really." Said the Speaker. "Oh, well ok then." Said Tinhorn as the Speaker walked away, and he continued his practice.

Dimension: Ours  
POV: Diamond Marine

 **(Yes they seem to be doing pretty well and hopefully no more Fourth-Wall breaks will happen anytime soon because that was annoying)** Said the writer who is writing that he writed what he just said. **(Wait hang on a second. What did I just write?)** Asked the… **(Yep whenever I'm having this interlude I am not gonna write down he said, I will just do separate parenthesis for each time I talk.) (Wait how did you guys get in here? GET OUT!?)**

 **Well that is the end for this chapter and my computer hasn't worked right in a while but it is now. Oh and sorry for the long wait I have school as well as this laptop messing up on me but I will do this fanfic! And don't forget to comment on something for the story like characters, etc. And don't give me any owned characters without their owners' permission because I will ask them if you did get their permission. Anyways have a good time! Diamond Marine out!**


	9. The Final Chapter

**What is up everyone I am back from the grave to tell you something about this story. From now on this story will be cancelled and I won't be writing anymore chapters for it. But luckily for those who decided to read it after my long and unexpected hiatus, which I didn't mean to have I will be writing a different story.**

 **Now some of y'all might be saying "Diamond why are you scrapping your previous story?" Well it's because of a different reason than most other story writers might have, it's because most of the people in this story (who are real people by the way) I have not talked to or met up with for a long time and well I figured that I should do the story with only one character in it instead of five. Now the story will still have the same storyline as the last one should have had, but with only one character and a bunch of different twists than my original story should have had. Also, I will make sur not to have as much grammar mistakes as last time.**

 **Also, I will try to have a different schedule for my stories. I have college to go to now and I will try to make my schedule for uploading to be Friday to Monday so if I don't upload that week I will upload next week. And for those of y'all that are wondering why I am still going with the same storyline as this one should have had, I still have it stuck in my head but it has changed a bit since I played the open beta for destiny 2. Also I'm on a new laptop due to there being a Doctor Pepper mishap on the old one.**

 **So I will also have my Titan have the same weapons that he carries in-game but they will be his only ones and will be in the Tower Vault for him to get after the 'tutorial' mission that you first do in the beginning of the game. Every other weapon in the game that I have (Exotics included) I will have to get through normal game means (except that I will try to make them seem a bit more logical than do this or do that) and add a bit more character to those in-game.**

 **So yeah I will be doing my best to upload so when I do I hope y'all will like the better content.**

 **Diamond signing off.**


End file.
